A web of love and lust
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Tom Riddle finds himself falling for his new DADA Professor, Professor Hayden Belmont who is a mysterious beautiful strong young man. a start of a new obsession Tom Riddle believes that Professor Hayden Belmont is his and his alone. Time travel fic Tom RiddleX Harry potter this story was inspired by Isys Luna Skeeter and Absentdementia
1. Chapter 1

~Hayden~

"Hayden Belmont? As the ancient and Noble House of Belmont, the one who fought off most of the dark creatures and is one of the founding families of magic. Also to believe that the four founders of Hogwarts came from this family?" Head master Dippet asked. Harry nodded his head yes sir the very same one. "And you taught defence before?" Harry nodded again. "Aren't you too young for that?"

"I'm 21 years old but I started teaching defence when I was fifteen." Harry said as he looked at the head master Dippet. "I don't seem to see a problem with this. Are you able to start right…?"

"Right away, head master Dippet."

"Perfect then. Shall we?" the wizard stood with a smile.

Harry nodded and stood. Head master Dippet took him to the defence classroom, as they entered the dada's office seven parchments appeared on the desk.

"That's the course's guidelines that the Ministry has put for Defence against the Dark Arts, one parchment for each year. Is there anything you would need?"

Harry shook his head as head master Dippet left. Harry sat on the chair and sighed looking outside through the window. What have I gotten into Harry thought as began to read guidelines left by the Ministry before he has to go meet his new students in grate hall for dinner?

~Tom~

"I would like to welcome our new addition to our Hogwarts family. I would like all of you to give a big round of Applause for Professor Hayden Belmont. He will be taking the role as your new defense against the dark arts Professor." headmaster Dippet said with a smile on his face.

The first thought that brushed Tom's mind was how very lovely.

And indeed, Tom was enchanted by how enthralling he found his new DADA Professor to be and he was momentarily grateful for no one's attention was on him for once as he greedily familiarized himself with each and every nuance of the lithe body of Professor Belmont. As a man physically in his late twenties and stands roughly six feet tall stood from his seat and gave a slight bow of his head as he surveyed the students in the great hall. His pale features that even the cold heart of an inferius would ache in sympathy. But what caught the attention of the Slytherin prefect where Professor Belmont's eyes. They were a lovely yet frightening shade of green. The same green…

'As the Killing Curse. Tom thought as he looked at his new DADA Professor.

Professor Belmont had long dark tresses floated down his back, unbound and untamed that would shine in the moon light. He was wearing a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. But Professor Belmont most distinctive feature is his emerald green cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape, Professor Belmont's attire is black leather with several straps and buckles. Professor Belmont seems to be wearing knives and gun holster that seems to be strapped to his right thigh, and he was wearing Basilisk leather hide boots. He wears a golden gauntlet on his left arm. Professor Belmont's features were pale, chiseled as if by an attentive hand of a sculptor, in sharp contrast with such dark hair and the type of clothing he was wearing but no less engaging. It was a beautifully sorrowful sight, surely a dream of every soulful painter.

Greed found a home in those Dark eyes of the Slytherin prefect wanting to do enchanting its prey and capturing it in a chokehold as it would forever covet for the one.

He read many books about beauty personified in his free time and many who were capable of alluring the strongest willed person even to their death. Tom knew that he would never have fallen prey to such siren's call or a veela's allure, secure in his mental fortitude. He could say for sure that Professor Belmont was no creature, for to be able to work their thrall they needed an eye contact or a direct notice at the very least. No, there was nothing of mental manipulative magic that could capture him.

Even so, Professor Belmont was so incredibly beautiful. Despite the fact that Tom could feel very clearly that Professor Belmont is indeed a wizard, and yet he was reluctant to call Professor Belmont one. Instead, Tom wondered if Professor Belmont was not an unknown creature of exceptional beauty and in front of all of them or was he the only one of such kind or maybe even last of their kind. Surely he would have somehow heard something of such enchanting creatures otherwise? And yet it was so clearly that Professor Belmont was a wizard, what with his magic crackling in the surrounding air curling about their host, unrestrained.

Once the announcement that was done. Everyone began to eat they're dinner a few students taking a few glances at the new defense against the dark arts professor. Tom knew that this year is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

~Hayden~

Hayden sighed while sitting at his desk in the DADA classroom and waited for his students to enter as he massaged his eyes with two fingers. Why in all hell was I sent back to the past where Tom riddle was still attending Hogwarts in his 5th year? Wait that means that Tom still hasn't found the Chamber of Secrets that mean both Hagrid and Myrtle still have a chance. I need to get to the Chamber first make the Basilisk listen and listen to only me.

Just thinking about this was giving me a headache. Damn you. Ron and Hermione and that old lemon dropping fool.

If I ever get back. I'm going to make sure that you'll pay for what you have done. I will never forgive you, assholes not now or ever. I thought as I noticed that my students enter the class room. 'well here's goes nothing' I thought. As I got ready to teach my class.

"Good morning, students, welcome to your fifth-year Defence class, which is an extremely important year, as I am sure you've been told this morning already by whichever teacher you had last. This won't be the last time either, but what you should do is heed that warning seriously. Your OWL exams are extremely important for whichever career you choose, no matter who your parents are…what they do, how much money you have…your OWLS and inevitably your NEWTS will show a great deal of whom you are. Ambitious, lazy, mediocre, is the words people will use with your results in even ten to fifteen years after you've left school." Hayden informed them, this part was never told to the students, they just expected them to listen when they told that the exams were 'important' but not telling them the truth about how the world would view them was a mistake he was wishing to correct. "My name is as I am sure you've heard is Professor Belmont,".

After getting a nods of understanding.

Good in my class there is no there is no light magic or dark magic, Magic is just magic. But due to the ministry of magic. There has been restricting Magic. Banded this so called dark magic or any type of magic that are not approving in their eyes. such as blood magic, dark rituals, and Elemental Magic.

Let's say the three unforgiveable the are considered dark magic or dark spells." Hayden said with a smile seeing that he got his class attention the three unforgivable's were made by one person. believing that these 3 spells can help people. but in time people Miss use the Spells, changing their very purpose.

"Now I'm going to choose three students to help demonstrate the three unforgivable's once I call your name please come up the front of the class." Hayden said with a smile.

~Tom~

I didn't understand this fascination that I have for my, new professor. Professor Belmont. He's a beautiful man, who's now teaching us our DADA. His theory of teaching is new and I find myself smiling in class.

The Ministry will only allow me to let you practice on dummies. However, before that, I'm going to choose three students to help demonstrate the three unforgivable's once I call your name please come up the front of the class. Please note, you need to know all three and know that you can do them successfully,", Professor Belmont said in that soothing, smooth voice told us. I, naturally, raised my own hand. Along with several others as well. "Hmm, yes, Mr. Riddle, you're an intelligent young man with enough power, so you come right up here.", Professor Belmont commanded, and I obeyed immediately. I could tell that Professor Belmont was a bit taller than me for the moment. Professor Belmont had long dark tresses floated down his back, unbound and untamed that would shine in the moon light. his eyes that caught the most attention though. They were that of bright spring-green in the sunlight, and almond-shaped surrounded by thick curling lashes. He was beautiful, no-ethereal, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. as Professor Belmont's features were pale, chiseled as if by an attentive hand of a sculptor, in sharp contrast with such dark hair and the type of clothing he was wearing but no less engaging.

Many of the other Slytherin boys are seriously considering him as a potential bride. Considering male wizards can bear a child, it doesn't surprise me. The only reason they aren't actively pursuing him is because of me. I had already claimed him mine late last night.

"Mr. Malfoy, you come up here too. And…How about…Yes, yes, Mr. Potter, you have a strong will". Was he choosing people with the highest ability to do the curses? He lined us up, then flicked his wand, sending the desks (and sitting students) back a bit startling them in the process. "Okay, Potter, you will be doing the Imperious Curse. Malfoy, you will have the Cruciatus Curse, and Riddle, you'll try the Killing Curse, alright? We'll be doing this with a live specimen. Potter, please stand right there. Yes, there, right across from me.

"Wha…what you want me to use the spell on you!? Professor Belmont! Charles Potter said in shock and a bit worry in his voice. Yes, I'll be fine Charles I've been under the three unforgiveables before but I was only 13 at the time." Professor Belmont said as he like it wasn't a big deal. as every one of his students looked at him in shock and thinking who in their right mind will put a13 year-old under the three unforgivable.

Now Mr. Potter Make me do something odd, or silly.", he was asking to make Potter embarrass him? Why I thought as the foolish Gryffindor only nodded, getting into stance. Soon the word was out and I saw the spell flying towards Professor Belmont and then he... Did absolutely nothing but only smirk. And that smirk looked so delectable on those ruby-like lips.

"Well done Mr. potter very good. You executed it perfectly. However, the Imperious curse is only as strong as the person's power and will. If the person you're casting it on has a will stronger than your own, even while under the attack, then Imperious will have no use. But being under that curse multiple times can build up a resistance." Professor Belmont said with that sexy smirk.

~Hayden~

"Alright, Malfoy,", I waved Abraxas forward while gesturing for Charles to sit back down. "for the Cruciatus Curse to work. You have to think of someone you absolutely loathe and abhor, then imagine that I'm that person, and I don't want you to hold back now, or I can't say what will happen after words" I said with a playful smirk. "Of course, Professor.", he replied smoothly. From I can see Tom really didn't like Abraxas at the moment. I thought as Abraxas said Crucio!", Malfoy snarled out, the beam shooting across the room and landing straight at my heart.

~Tom~

I don't particularly like Abraxas; he has been spending too much time staring and speaking of Professor Belmont and how that Professor Belmont will be a wonderful partner in bed, it's really getting on my nerves. "Crucio!", the blond snarled out, the beam shooting across the room and landing straight at Professor Belmont's heart. I heard one of the Hufflepuff girls scream in terror at simply seeing such a malicious spell hit one of the most-favored teachers in the whole school. My attentions were on Professor Belmont, though. I saw him grit his teeth together and looked like he was trembling almost violently. The Curse was called off not a moment after and he let out a large sigh, slumping slightly.

"That was impeccable, Mr. Malfoy. You have a talent for the Cruciatus Curse", Professor Belmont praised with a sly smirk as he looked up at Abraxas. I felt the horrible little monster known simply as 'jealousy' begin to claw viciously at my chest and did nothing to abate the thing. I knew it was irrational, but I felt slightly angry with my love, my sweet handsome Professor Belmont. Abraxas does not deserve his attention, his compliments. "Now Mr. Riddle, it's your turn now." I heard Professor Belmont said while looking at me with a sexy smile, wait, what?

Surely, he can't mean-

I mean, he'd-he'd die, and I'd have-I'd be the one to destroy him, my-my love, no! I thought as I looked at him in shock and horror.

"Mr. Riddle, calm yourself,", I heard Professor Belmont ordered sharply. Were my emotions showing? My worry and concern? My horror at the thought of Professor Belmont being even the slightest hurt, the smallest chance of Professor Belmont getting away from me? Was simply out of the question. "Now Listen to me, Mr. Riddle. You will not kill me. I've survived the killing curse multiple times now getting shot by a teenager is nothing worse. then a dark lord. Just Think of it this way, I am someone you hate someone who has stood in your way and mocked you, and You hate me. You want me dead. Now do it!", Professor Belmont commanded harshly, and I-I... I thought as I said the two words that could kill my beloved.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	3. Chapter 3

The entire classroom gasp when they saw the green light of the killing curse hit their Professor dead on the chest sending him back crashing into the wall. What shocked them the most when they saw Professor Belmont cough out blood and started chuckling. "Well done, Tom well done I was not expecting you to get the killing curse straight on your first try and sending me back into a wall. With that spell alone means that you're very powerful indeed." Professor Belmont said as he wiped the blood off his chin.

As he looked straight at the younger Voldemort. Did he seem very nervous and worried? which makes me wonder quite a bit as to the reason. Maybe he fears getting caught?

Mr. Riddle, simply fantastic. Not many your age can do that spell. You have much potential.", he glowed with pride, but I can still see the worry in his eyes. They were surprisingly nice eyes. They were soft with emotion as well, hoping that he doesn't turn them red.

"Alright class, now that you've all seen them in person, I hope that you would be able to identify them and know when the time comes...", Professor Belmont was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Dumbledore. Tom notice the darken and scowl forming on his beloved professors face.

Stupid old man, he's not going to get Tom this time around. This time Lily and James Potter won't die, Snape won't die and goddamn me to hell if Dumbledore gets to live. He won't be able to ruin the lives of innocent people and make magical creatures suffer as well. Not this time you fool I won't let you have your way again not anymore thought Hayden.

~Hayden~

"Come in, Albus.", I knew that my voice was cold and that this pleased the Slytherins ridiculously.

" Hayden my boy, how do you always know?", he said cheerfully. Merlin How I hate this man and I know what that old fool is up to. I Thought.

"Perhaps it is your lemon drops that give you away.", I replied. "May I help you?"

"Ah, yes, I was just wondering if I may borrow a few students?", he asked with a hopeful tone, but I see his pale eyes are filled with malice thinly-veiled by his damn twinkles.

"And which students would that be?", I already knew who they are. "Charles, Abraxas and Tom, please."

"I'm afraid you can't Albus you see I'm in the middle of teaching the class and the three students you called for are helping me.", I replied, turning my back to him and beginning to write on the board about the next spells I'm going to teach them. "Now if you're finished here?", I drawled, looking back over my shoulder at him. It was the last class of the day and I refuse to let him ruin what has been a good day so far. He glared at me shortly before recomposing himself and smiling.

"Of course, of course. So sorry to interrupt you.", a few minutes after he was gone, one of the girls (Eileen Prince, Severus' mother, Slytherin) raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Prince?"

"Why do you dislike the deputy Headmaster so?", she was a very pretty witch, very pretty. But the question made me give an internal sigh. I knew it was coming up sooner or later.

"Why don't we say that he just strikes a nerve shall we? Also, he doesn't know when to but out?", strikes a nerve, more like fucking throws himself at a gong of negative memories.

I thought, ok class We'll continue working on different spells and the 3 unforgivables so pair up and work on the spells on these Test Dummies. Any questions, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" "Professor Belmont, could you perhaps help me?", He grinned charmingly, "You see, I'm afraid that I can't quite get my posture correct for the wrist-movements for the Imperious Curse.", oh? It was perfect last class.

"Show me.", was all I said, though. His stance was too…Crouched. Frowning, I moved in front of him, gently moving his arms and then I used my legs to move his into straighter lines. Pushing his chest back just a bit, I looked up at him. Circling him, I carefully extended his arm just a bit then stepped back. "Like that.", I told him. He stared at me with eyes much more potent than Lucius or Draco ever had. Stunned for a second, he smiled at me brightly.

"Thank you, Professor.", he murmured to me before happily going back to his seat. Confused, I frowned at him for a second before shaking my head. That was most certainly odd. Glancing around the room, I found Tom glaring hatefully at Abraxas before his sharp eyes turned to me with an intensity that I wasn't expecting from him. There were so many emotions swimming that I couldn't differ one from the other.

~Tom~

How dare that little prick, how fucking dare he! I'll kill him, I'll destroy his very being, his very soul in the most agonizing-... I stopped my Internal rant when I caught the site of Professor Belmont looking at me, I caught the look of confusion in his eyes. He, he is my precious my beloved professor Belmont; no one may touch him. But it is not his fault—it is theirs'. Do they dare to touch such-such perfection? That is mine, Professor Hayden Belmont? NO!

I'll kill anyone who touches him! HE'S MINE! I was seething and angry, a small part of me thinks that my own reaction, my strong response to that-that fucking nothing touching professor Belmont, paying attention to him-It, it's startling and frightening. But a much larger part, the one telling me ways to prolong a slow, excruciating death for the blond Pureblood easily outmatched the other.

But my beautiful professor Belmont, he doesn't understand what Abraxas was doing, doesn't see him in that light…Good. Professor Hayden Belmont will know that he is mine eventually, he will see that I am the only one worthy of him…No, no I am not worthy. No one is worthy, but he blesses me, he will gift me his love, give it to me freely, he's mine…Mine…Mine…Mine…

 **Time Skip**

In the Slytherin dorm rooms, Tom Riddle was sleeping in his room having one of the best dreams in his life.

 ** _~Tom's dream~_**

Thrust.

"S-stop it! What do you think you're doing...?" the moans and cries of Professor Belmont Echo through the abandon dungeons as he squirmed, vainly trying to loosen the chains that were restraining him and his magic as he tried to push the body that was on top of him off. His verdant eyes filled with tears and he painfully arched back against the floor of the dungeon, one of his students roughly fucking him into the cold tiles.

"Ugh! Don't! Ah – ah..." Professor Belmont moaned as waves of pleasure washed over his body losing himself in the pleasure. whimpering in pain, his throat hoarse from all the screaming. Professor Belmont squeezed his eyes shut when Toms hard cock brutally assaulted his prostate, sticky tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. It hurt so much; he just wanted it all to stop. This was not how it was supposed to be.

"Tom!" Professor Belmont moan. "Please, stop!"

Tom did not care, ignoring his Professor cries to stop completely. If anything, his thrusts grew harsher, hips canting forwards violently. Tom's cock brutally assaulted his Professor's insides, tearing into the delicate flesh.

"I will not stop Professor Belmont," Tom hissed, garnet eyes narrowed at his teacher. "not until I'm damn well pleased - " Thrust. " - And there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me Your mine and only mine!" Tom hissed as continued fucking his teacher.

 **(A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seem short but I promise the next chapter will be longer)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the early hours of the morning, everyone in the castle was asleep all but one Harry James Potter better now known as Hayden Belmont. The new DADA Professor, Harry was walking down the dark halls of Hogwarts heading to the Second-floor girls' lavatory, the same one that was going to be called Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. It wasn't going too happened this time. Both Hagrid and Myrtle will have a chance to continue their education and their lives without being destroyed or cut short by Tom Riddle. Once making it to the Second-floor girls' lavatory. Using his magic to scan the area to see if that he was alone getting a positive note that no one was there. Harry nodded his head in satisfaction. As he walked into the girl's lavatory locking the door with the strongest locking charm and cast a notice me not charm and repelling charm on the restroom so no one can enter.

Once again nodding his head in satisfaction Harry silently made his way to the sink.

"Open." He hissed in a barely audible whisper.

He stepped back as the sink began to sink into the floor, and he peered into the blackness below and sighed. When they updated the plumbing for the school, they really did major damage to the entrance for the chamber, and it looked like his stairs were now gone. The opening was now a large slimy pipe, and it looked like he was going to have to rebuild the stairs. Not feeling about jumping into a slimy pipe. Letting out a sigh, Harry then began the long trip to the bottom.

With each step he had to build, he started to grow even angrier. What was Albus thinking? Was this punishment for not listening to the great and wise Albus Dumbledore? Oh please, he's nothing but a crazy old fool who thinks he knows everything. Harry Thought as he finally reached the bottom, he sighed with relief and looked around. This part of the chamber was still as he remembered it. He walked the few hundred feet to the door and studied it. It didn't look like it's been opened. Good Thought Harry as he let out another sigh and shook his head, but then he looked at the snakes on the door and hissed 'open'. The main snake turned its head and nodded slightly, then all the snakes on the door began to move, and the Chamber opened. He breathed deeply and smiled as the old familiar musty smell of the Chamber assaulted his nose. As crazy as it sounds, out of all the things that had changed at Hogwarts, he was glad that that one small thing had not.

He made his way to the front, then stared at the statue of Salazar Slytherin before him, raised his head up, and spoke with authority.

"Answer me Salazar Slytherin one of the great four of Hogwarts founders and Esmeralda, come forth."

Salazar Slytherin statue's mouth began to open, and Harry instinctively turned his back. He heard as Esmeralda moved out of the statue, and slithered onto the Chamber floor. Hoping that his plan works and thank god, He found Salazar Slytherin's journals telling him that the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets was his familiar name, Esmeralda and she was meant to guard the school from Invaders never to harm any children from magical heritage. Harry hoped that his plan worked as he was wearing the Amulet of Salazar Slytherin masking his scent replacing it with Slytherin's scent instead. Just hoping that Esmeralda thinks that he is Salazar Slytherin and not an invader.

 ** _"Who has disturbed me? And who dares to call me by the name my Master gave me?"_** She demanded with a dangerous hiss. "Speak now, or die!"

 ** _"Esmeralda, it is me,"_** Harry said softly. **_"It has been many, many years my dear."_**

 ** _"Master?"_** She asked, her voice now softer. " ** _You look…younger."_** **_"That my dear is a long story. But I came here to warn you that there is someone who claims to be my descendant he may use you to do evil things Such as harming the students. But I'm not going to let that happened so I'm going to place magical blinders on your eyes to prevent you from killing anyone accidentally. Your purpose is only to save the students and guard the school and to listen to me my dear and no one else. But you may have to pretend to follow his orders I don't want him knowing that I'm Still Alive walking around the living"_** He said sadly.

 ** _"I understand my Master,"_** Esmeralda said as Harry smiled and said **_"Here is what we do now Esmeralda. I will replace your blinders so that no one could die, and then, from now on you only answer to me. If my so-called descendant comes and finds this Chamber, you come and find me and tell me what he is doing but do not be seen. Stay inside the walls, and use the pipes to get around. but we must be careful I may not be the only one who can speak our language. If this boy is my descendant, he'll be able to understand us and find out that I'm still alive. It is very important that you do not attack, no matter what this boy tells you to do. There are NO muggles here, and there never will be. Also, do not hurt this new boy if he comes back. I suspect that whoever he is, he may be in great danger. Just play along with what he says, and do not tell him that I have told you any of this."_**

 ** _"I will answer only to you Master."_**

 ** _"Thank you, my dear. Here, in this time, I go by Hayden Belmont the new DADA Professor. I will tell you the whole story another time, but my dear, it is imperative that you call me by that name. " Hayden Belmont."_** She said as if testing the new name.

 ** _"This is all very confusing Master, but I understand." She said softly. "Please remember to tell me why you are now called Hayden Belmont, just so that I know."_**

 ** _"I will my dear, I promise, but right now it is late and I must be going it's almost daybreak and I have to have my class ready I am a Professor after all, so it will not be good if I'm caught not doing my job."_**

 ** _"Yes, Master. But You need your rest. You look very tired."_**

 ** _Harry chuckled as he patted her large head. "I will Esmeralda. Now, let me climb on top of your head so that I can replace your blinders."_**

She nodded, and Harry climbed on top of her large head and began working on her eyes so that she wouldn't kill anyone else. Esmeralda's hide may be resistant and can repel most spells, but just like a dragon, her eyes are vulnerable.

When he said goodbye to her, he got as close to her face as he dared, but still avoided looking directly at her, least he petrify himself. She nuzzled his cheek lightly, almost knocking him over in the process, but Harry stayed on his feet as he wrapped his arms around her head.

 ** _"All right Master."_** She said softly. **_"But I will only obey you."_**

 ** _"Very well. I must go now."_**

He watched as she returned to the statue, then he made his way out of the Chamber and back to the pipe. He sighed as he stared up at it, but then began ascending the stairs to make the long trip back up to the bathroom. He knew that he would have to vanish the stairs as soon as he reached the top, just so that no one would know that he had been down there.

Checking the time Harry let out a sigh he still has an hour before breakfast starts. walking back to his classroom trying to think of an idea in what he's going to teach his class today. Entering his classroom Harry smiled as an idea popped into his head in what he's going to teach his class.

 **Meanwhile with Tom Riddle**

Tom was sleeping soundly in the Slytherin dorm room normal he would be up and ready at this time waiting in the common room but not this time. Tom was still enjoying the wonderful and lustful dream he still currently having of certain DADA professor.

 _~Tom's dream~_

Walking to the unused dungeons in the castle only to smile in seeing 'HIS' beloved Professor Belmont. He looks so delicious with the way he is struggling to get free and begging with his eyes for release or glaring at Tom with anger or fear. And his mouth was gagged. Tom smiled as he had tied Professor Belmont arms to the poles in front of the transfigured bed that Tom made for this moment and Tom was getting Hard in the site of his beloved Professor who was on it. Tom also strapped his legs to the side of the bed too, so Professor Belmont couldn't get away.

Seeing his Professor's rock hard ass up in the air in front of him to feast on. "You look so good right now Professor Belmont. I just have to have a taste." Tom said as he spread Professor Belmont cheeks. "Your pink little hole is so cute. But it would look a lot better with my big dick in it." Professor Belmont lets out a growl as he starts to struggle again.

Don't worry Professor Belmont. I got a fresh ball gag for you right here," Tom said as he pulled the old one out of his Professor's mouth. Tom smiled as his beloved Professor didn't even scream. "That's a good boy. I might even go easy on ya tonight for not fighting this," Tom put the new one in his Professor's mouth and tied it behind his head. "just give me a minute, Professor Belmont. I'm gonna clean off the sweat so you can take me nice and raw," more shuffling. Tom chuckled. "ok...now come to papa," Tom said as he started to roam his hands on his Professor's body. Enjoy the feeling of his breath on his Professor's neck. "damn...you smell sooo good," Tom said as he nuzzled his face in his Professor's neck.

Tom could tell that his Professor could feel his boner poke him in his leg as he started kissing on his Professor's neck. Tom grinned. Only to gasp to find himself pinned down on the bed. only to look up to see a lustful gaze from his professor Tom couldn't help but blush as Professor Belmont kissed Tom with so much love, passion, and lust. Only for Tom to see that his Professor cast a wordless and wandless lubrication spell. Tom enjoy seeing his Professor lined up against him. But only for Tom to gasp as he felt Professor Belmont pushed against him.

Tom closed his eyes due to the pain of having Professor Belmont's large member enter him slowly. Tom could see that his beloved professor was trying not to cum as he was fully inside of him. Tom tries to bite back his moan as his Professor started but slowly thrust into him. Tom couldn't hold it anymore as he let out a low moan as he took it to the balls. Enjoying the feeling of having his beloved inside of him. Tom started to rock his hips to get used to it. Tom nodded to his Professor. who started thrusting into him. Tom's breathing sped up as he took deep breaths in time with his Professor's thrusts. he came but was still hard, seeing this Professor Belmont kept going, picking up the pace and power. Tom pulled his Professor into a kiss as he started moving with the thrusts, wanting to feel more Tom wrapped an arm around his beloved's neck and pulled him against him. Tom was enjoying the feeling of his Professor.

Who started going faster and harder. Tom pulled away, allowing his Professor's head into his neck. Allowing his Professor to bite down on his neck. That's when his beloved Professor bites down hard…..

 _End of Tom's dream_

Tom woke up with a gasp as he looked around his dorm room to see that everyone still asleep. Quickly looking at his little problem Tom cast a cleansing charm over himself and the bad to get rid of the evidence of his wet dream.

Once completely clean Tom headed towards the great hall. Tom was one of the first students to make it down for breakfast. Setting down in his normal spot he pulled out his schedule.

 **Monday:**

 _Breakfast_

 _Potions - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Transfiguration - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

 _Defense against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Lunch_

 _Charms - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Divination - Mixed elective_

 _Dinner_

 _Astronomy - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

 **Tuesday:**

 _Breakfast_

 _Herbology - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Swordplay - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _History - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

 _Lunch_

 _Care of Magical Creatures - Mixed elective_

 _Physical Education - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Dinner_

 _Free period_

 **Wednesday:**

 _Breakfast_

 _Double Potions - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Charms - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

 _Lunch_

 _Transfiguration - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Defense against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Dinner_

 _Astronomy - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

 **Thursday:**

 _Breakfast_

 _History - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

 _Physical Education - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Swordplay - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Lunch_

 _Herbology - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

 _Care of Magical Creatures - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Dinner_

 _Divination - mixed elective_

 **Friday:**

 _Breakfast_

 _Charms - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

 _Transfiguration - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Defense against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Lunch_

 _Potions - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Free period_

 _Dinner_

 _Free period_

Wonderful, not only did he have the majority of his classes with _Gryffindor_ , which he expected. But he could help to be excited for his DADA lesson, with Beloved Professor Belmont.

 **Time skip to DADA lesson**

Tom walked into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom with his followers, following behind him. They were all quiet as they waited for the teacher. Tom was trying not to blush as he sees

Professor Belmont glided into the room but noticed that there was a glare on his beloveds face, his previous classes were a sorry bunch of nitwits. Tom noticed that his Professor's face lightened slightly when he saw Tom was sitting in the front row with his followers. "Welcome classroom. Today I had plans on teaching on defending yourself from a boggart but due to certain individuals, they want me to evaluate you on your current knowledge or lack thereof.

I will call you up and you will tell me your full name, your age and what you are going to do after Hogwarts. I will then ask you a series of questions that you will answer immediately, I will then tell you the likelihood of you making it to your dream as you are now and what you will have to do to accomplish it. This relates to the class as it is OWL year which is one of the tests that will determine what classes you can continue to take and what you will be qualified to do after you leave the school." Most of the students paled.

Professor Belmont grinned as he stared at the terrified class in front of him and began his 'evaluation'.

"Mr. Riddle." Tom blushed as he heard his name practically rolled off his beloveds tongue.

Maybe it was all in Tom's head as he watched his beloved's eyes brighten as he walked up to the desk and turned to face both the class and his Professor. "My name is Tom marvolo Riddle and I am fifteen years of age and I would likely want to be a professor of defense." He smiled as he finished.

Hayden had to take a deep breath to keep from losing his composure in front of the class. "What charm is used to repel Dementors? How do you repel a vampire? What are werewolves allergic to?

Tom smiled and said "The charm to repel Dementors is the Patronus Charm, which creates a spectral image of your guardian animal that is made of pure happiness that a Dementor cannot feed off of. Vampires can only be repelled through the use of the Solar Charm which creates a bubble of intensified sunlight around the caster that the vampire cannot enter. Werewolves are highly allergic to silver; the smallest amounts can sometimes be fatal. Tom had to battle the blush all the way back to his seat after seeing Professor Belmont gave him a self-satisfied nod to signal that he knew more than enough.

 **(A/N: hey, guys, I'm sorry it took me a while to update this story. I've been having a huge writer's block on this specific story. anyway if there's any ideas for the story or how it will turn out please leave it in the reviews if you guys want to help put ideas for this fanfic)**


End file.
